Le fond de l'être
by Sentinelle
Summary: Kirk prévoit de profiter à fond d'une permission sur Terre. Mais son programme est bousculé quand une mésaventure survient à son second. Personnages principaux: Kirk, Spock et McCoy.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Note de l'auteur: L'écriture d'histoires de science-fiction n'étant pas mon domaine de prédilection, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et suggestions.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Kirk s'assit avec un soupir de satisfaction. L'Enterprise revenait d'une longue et difficile mission, et il était enfin de retour au _Fire Crater_! Quand Spock lui avait dit qu'il n'était jamais rentré dans un bar, Kirk s'était juré de lui faire découvrir le _Crater_ , le meilleur qu'il connaissait sur Terre.

Dès leur arrivée sur Terre, il y avait donc emmené son second, malgré ses protestations sur les rapports de mission et autres contraintes administratives; mais ils étaient finalement installés tous les deux à une table, Kirk savourant le brouhaha incessant et l'atmosphère particulière de la salle surpeuplée, tandis que Spock semblait scanner la salle d'un oeil scrutateur.

« -Arrêtez de tout analyser, Spock, dit Kirk en riant. On est ici pour se détendre, pour prendre du bon temps!

-Je profite de cette occasion pour parfaire ma connaissance du comportement humain, capitaine », répondit Spock en observant avec intérêt un videur saisir un client un peu trop aviné par le col et le jeter dehors.

Kirk allait répondre, quand un éclat de voix l'en empêcha.

« Spock! Quel plaisir, ça faisait longtemps! »

Un homme encore dans la force de l'âge, dont les cheveux bruns contrastaient étrangement avec ses yeux gris très clair, vint s'asseoir à côté du Vulcain.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître », dit Spock en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme se mit à rire.

« Je m'appelle Drëa. Nous étions dans la même promo, chez les cadets. Toi toujours le premier de la classe, bien sûr, et moi dans les derniers, comme d'habitude pour ceux qui tentent une reconversion professionnelle. Pas étonnant que tu m'aies oublié! Tiens, prends une bière pendant qu'on parlera du bon vieux temps. »

Semblant ne même pas se rendre compte de la présence de Kirk, il posa sur la table deux bouteilles ouvertes qu'il avait dû prendre au comptoir. Kirk se leva, se sentant un peu de trop.

« Je vais prendre un verre. Je reviens. »

Spock hocha la tête, puis, le visage inexpressif, reporta son attention sur Drëa, qui commençait à raconter des anecdotes de son passé sur les bancs de Starfleet.

Peu désireux d'assister à une conversation sans y prendre part, Kirk traîna un peu près du comptoir, s'amusant à lancer un compliment différent à chaque fille qu'il croisait. L'une d'elles, une immense Valienne aux yeux d'améthyste, se tourna vers lui après un « Salut, belle sirène! » et le toisa de toute sa hauteur avec un air amusé.

«-Quel courage! Ne mesurer qu'un mètre quatre-vingt, et oser m'aborder! C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive.

-Un mètre quatre-vingt-deux, rectifia Kirk avec un sourire. Ca te gêne?

-Pas du tout! Comment est le monde, vu d'en bas?

-Viens donc voir!»

Kirk lui arrivant à peine à l'épaule, elle se plia en deux pour parvenir à sa hauteur, et leurs têtes se frôlèrent. Ils passèrent un moment à plaisanter ensemble, et les compagnes de la Valienne les prirent en photo sur le téléphone de Kirk.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna à regret, avec un peu de remords à l'idée d'avoir laissé Spock en compagnie d'un ancien camarade de promotion dont il ne se souvenait pas. En arrivant, il pensa un instant s'être trompé de table; mais les deux bières à peine entamées lui prouvèrent le contraire. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Drëa, ni de Spock.

Pris d'un soudain pressentiment, Kirk fit hâtivement le tour du bar, et alla jeter un oeil au dehors.

Mais les deux hommes avaient disparu.

 **A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Note de l'auteur : le mot « Valienne » est une invention, et pas une faute de frappe déformant « alien »**

Kirk ne perdit pas de temps: oubliant la Valienne et le verre plein qu'il venait de rapporter du comptoir, il se hâta dans les rues vivement éclairées. Il n'était pas encore très tard, et les trottoirs étaient bondés. Tout en pianotant sur son téléphone, Kirk ne put s'empêcher de continuer à scruter la foule, recherchant vainement la silhouette de son second. Il réprima un juron quand il tomba sur le répondeur du téléphone de Spock.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre de téléportation du centre-ville lui parut interminable. Quand enfin il rejoignit l'Enterprise après avoir annoncé son arrivée par radio, il se rua sur le pont.

Celui-ci était vide: lors des permissions sur Terre, seuls restaient à bord quelques agents de maintenance ou de sécurité, ayant ordre de contacter le capitaine en cas de problème- ce qui n'arrivait quasiment jamais.

IIIIIIIIIII

« Ordinateur, recherche sur un ancien cadet de Starfleet nommé Drëa », ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

Après quelques secondes, une photo et une courte biographie s'affichèrent sur l'écran. Il s'agissait bien de l'ancien collègue de Spock; mais la photo montrait un grand rouquin au menton pointu, qui ne correspondait guère à l'homme du bar.

Faute d'une meilleure idée, Kirk décida de lancer un scan de la surface de la planète, en commençant par le _Crater_ et ses alentours. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de Vulcains sur Terre actuellement…

Il se débattit un long moment avec l'ordinateur avant de renoncer, peu familiarisé avec ce type d'opération. Il avait besoin d'aide.

IIIIIIIIIIII

« Chekov, ici le capitaine Kirk. J'aurais besoin de vous sur le pont, immédiatement. Nous avons une urgence. Ah, Sulu est avec vous? Magnifique. Dites-lui de venir aussi. Terminé. »

IIIIIIII

D'un geste du bras, Chekov envoya le résultat de sa recherche sur l'écran principal. Cinq Vulcains étaient sur Terre, dont trois sur le sol américain. Les deux autres étaient en Thaïlande et en Afrique du Sud.

«-Et maintenant, comment faire pour les départager? demanda Sulu d'un ton songeur.

-Je pourrrrais essayer de capter leurrrr signaturrrre magnétique, dit Chekov. C'est comme des emprrrreintes digitales. Mais il faudrrrrait s'apprrrrocher, pourr avoirrrrr une image prrrrrécise.

-Il faudrait survoler chaque zone à basse altitude, dit Kirk. Je n'en ai pas l'autorisation. Je peux essayer de faire une demande, mais on est au milieu de la nuit…

-Ce serait peut-être plus rapide d'identifier le faux Drëa, suggéra Sulu. Il faudrait une photo, ou un film de vidéo-surveillance.

-J'ai peut-être ce qu'il faut, répondit Kirk. Mais… que cela reste entre nous, d'accord? »

Il sortit son téléphone, qu'il pianota. Une photo apparut sur l'écran du pont: Kirk enlaçant une immense jeune fille, qui se courbait pour que son visage entre dans le cadre de l'image. Sulu et Chekov réprimèrent un sourire et évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder.

« Les commentaires sur mes goûts personnels devront attendre, messieurs, dit Kirk, peu enclin à la plaisanterie. Regardez plutôt l'arrière-plan. On voit le faux Drëa, à droite, dans le fond. »

Avec dextérité, Chekov isola le visage de l'homme et lança une reconnaissance faciale. Après quelques instants, un rapport s'afficha.

«-Samuel Jameson, annonça Kirk. Cinquante ans, pas de casier, ancien conseiller du PDG de Progen Industry. Ce nom ne me dit absolument rien…

-C'était un centre de procréation médicalement assistée, capitaine, dit Sulu après une rapide recherche sur son ordinateur. Il a fermé il y a vingt ans. Cela n'a sans doute aucun lien avec la disparition du commandeur.

-Mais c'est tout ce que nous avons sur Jameson, dit pensivement Kirk. Quelque chose me dit qu'il faudrait creuser par-là. Pas moyen de savoir pourquoi ce centre a dû fermer?

-L'orrrrdinateurrrr ne dispose pas d'autrrrrrrres inforrrrrmations, capitaine, répondit Chekov.

-Eh bien, demandons-les à quelqu'un dont la mémoire remonte plus loin que les nôtres! »

 **A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire**

 **ange : Eh non, il ne s'agit pas de Kahn ! Et pour le lien avec un centre de PMA, l'explication est dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

« -Bones, est-ce que « Progen Industry » te dit quelque chose?

-Ah, l'affaire des vendeurs de bébés! »

McCoy avait un peu grogné quand Kirk lui avait demandé avec insistance de regagner l'Enterprise, mais il avait retrouvé son sérieux quand on lui avait expliqué la situation.

Il se cala dans son fauteuil, regrettant de ne pas être revenu avec le verre de bourbon qu'il tenait à la main à peine une demie-heure auparavant.

« -Il y a une trentaine d'années, les scientifiques de Progen Industry ont commencé à concevoir des bébés-éprouvettes qu'ils fournissaient à des parents n'arrivant pas à avoir d'enfants. Moyennant finance, bien sûr. Ils avaient mis au point des protocoles particulièrement efficaces, et l'affaire est vite devenue très lucrative. Progen a alors décidé d'étendre son marché: n'importe qui pouvait acquérir un enfant -et attention, pas en laissant simplement faire la nature! Progen se chargeait de tout et sélectionnait les génomes pour répondre à chaque demande: sexe, couleur des yeux, aptitudes physiques ou intellectuelles… et l'acheteur recevait l'enfant chez lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'à remplacer les camions de livraison par des cigognes!

-Et pourquoi ont-ils fermé? demanda Kirk.

-Dès le début, il y a eu une levée de boucliers au nom des droits de l'enfant, mais Progen savait s'entourer des meilleurs avocats, et n'hésitait pas, au besoin, à verser de généreux pots-de-vin là où il fallait. Mais au bout de dix ans, on a fini par découvrir que le PDG de Progen avait élevé deux enfants dont il se servait comme esclaves, dans sa luxueuse demeure. Ca a fait scandale, et Progen a dû fermer. Le PDG est toujours en prison, ainsi que la plupart de ses associés, mais certains se sont évanouis dans la nature. Je suis convaincu qu'ils ont attendu quelques années, en se faisant les plus discrets possibles, puis qu'ils ont remonté une entreprise clandestine. »

« -Quel serait le lien entre une vente d'enfants et l'enlèvement d'un Vulcain?, s'exclama Kirk.

-Mais après tout, qui nous dit qu'il a réellement été enlevé? demanda Sulu.

-Il aurait donné de ses nouvelles, répondit Kirk. Ce n'est pas son style de disparaître sans rien dire. Et son téléphone ne répond toujours pas.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit McCoy en se levant brusquement. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, et elle est assez pessimiste, mais je crois qu'elle est possible. »

Il se plaça devant l'écran principal, regardant machinalement la lune disparaître derrière la Terre.

«-Progen Industry était prêt à tout pour obtenir une séquence d'ADN intéressante pour l'élaboration du génome de leurs… produits. A l'époque, on les soupçonnait d'avoir enlevé plusieurs personnes, célèbres pour leurs capacités physiques ou mentales, afin d'avoir accès à leur ADN.

-Un peu de salive ou de peau morte aurait été moins risqué, et plus facile à prélever, non? dit Sulu.

-Non. Pour obtenir la meilleure séquence possible, l'idéal est de ponctionner quelques neurones de la moelle épinière, au niveau de la charnière cervico-dorsale, répondit McCoy en posant le bout d'un doigt à la base de sa nuque.

-Tout cela me semble bien approfondi pour une simple hypothèse, dit Kirk. Comment es-tu au courant de tout cela?

-J'ai mes sources, répondit brièvement McCoy. Et elles sont fiables. Les personnes enlevées ont toutes été retrouvées quelques jours après leur disparition, incapables de se souvenir de ce qui leur était arrivé, et avec une petite cicatrice derrière le cou. »

Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel chacun se demanda s'il devait ou non se sentir soulagé: il y avait des chances de Spock réapparaisse quelque part, sain et sauf, d'ici quelques jours… mais sans se rappeler de rien.

Kirk fut le premier à se secouer.

« -Chekov, identifiez les bâtiments où se situent les cinq Vulcains repérés.

-Ca m'étonnerait que Progen soit sur Terre, Jim, interrompit McCoy. Ce n'est pas assez discret.

-Alors, on attend tranquillement que Spock se pointe? s'écria Kirk d'un ton exaspéré. Ou on scanne l'Univers entier en croisant les doigts?

-Il y a autre chose à faire, de sans doute plus efficace, répondit calmement McCoy. Je vais essayer de contacter la personne dont je tiens les informations que je vous ai données.

-« Essayer »? dit Sulu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis… un certain nombre d'années, mais avec un peu de chance elle devrait pouvoir nous donner un coup de main. »

Avec un soupir, il pianota sur l'intercom, et une voix féminine retentit sur le pont.

« Lieutenant Harper. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Salut, Charlotte. C'est Leonard. »

 **A suivre…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence absolu.

« -Tu veux quoi? dit finalement Harper d'une voix sèche. M'annoncer que tu t'es trouvé une petite jeune? Ou bien…

-Lieutenant, ici le capitaine Kirk, de l'USS Enterprise, intervint Kirk tandis que le visage de McCoy virait au rouge brique. Je présume que vous faites partie du Bureau d'Investigation Interplanétaire?

-Vous présumez bien, capitaine, répondit Harper d'un ton subitement plus calme. En quoi puis-je vous aider?

-Nous soupçonnons que mon commandant en second, le commandeur Spock, a été enlevé par Progen Industry, et nous n'avons aucune envie d'attendre les bras croisés qu'ils le relâchent quelque part. Le docteur McCoy a pensé que vous pourriez nous aider.

-Ca lui arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées, on dirait. Je traque ces pourris depuis quatorze ans, grogna Harper. On a finalement retrouvé leurs traces sur Saturne. Une bonne planque: les rayonnements magnétiques des anneaux brouillent nos capteurs, ce qui leur permet de faire entrer et sortir des navettes en douce. On a réussi à en intercepter quelques-unes et à pincer quelques clients, mais rien de plus. Par contre, je dois vous avertir d'une chose: quand nous avons fini par soupçonner Progen de ponctionner de l'ADN, il y a quelques années, leur méthode a changé.

-C'est-à-dire? demanda Kirk, soudain inquiet.

-Les personnes enlevées n'ont jamais été retrouvées.»

Il y eut un silence de mort sur le pont du vaisseau.

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils les éliminent, dit finalement McCoy. Des individus avec des critères génotypiques particuliers, ça doit valoir une fortune…

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Leonard, répondit Harper d'un ton légèrement ironique. En attendant l'âge adulte des enfants qu'ils fabriquent, je suis persuadée qu'ils tentent de vendre leurs prisonniers. L'Univers est grand, et bourré de milliardaires prêts à s'offrir un esclave de ce genre, même s'ils doivent faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer.

-Eh bien, essayons de ressembler à l'un de ces types à la recherche d'un animal de compagnie…Y a-t-il un moyen d'entrer en communication avec Progen? demanda Kirk.

-Nous avons des contacts sur le marché noir. Mais toutes nos infiltrations ont échoué pour l'instant: ils flairent les flics à des kilomètres.

-Et de simples explorateurs spatiaux? dit Kirk d'un ton innocent.

-Pourquoi pas, soupira Harper. On a tout essayé, alors je n'ai rien contre une nouvelle approche. Ca pourrait marcher. Je vous envoie toutes les informations dont je dispose, et je mets une équipe sur pied. »

Harper les rappela peu de temps après.

« Nous avons joint l'un de nos contacts sur le marché noir. Il a prévenu Progen Industry qu'un client les appellerait bientôt. Je vous envoie leur numéro. Dites que vous venez de la part de Triangle. C'est notre contact: il envoie souvent des clients à Progen, qui le rémunère grassement. Dès que vous connaîtrez le jour de votre départ vers Saturne, j'organiserai votre rencontre avec lui, et il vous y conduira dans sa navette privée.»

IIIIIIIIII

Ce fut McCoy qui passa l'appel dans sa cabine, devant un mur neutre qui empêchait de repérer l'endroit: Sulu et Chekov avaient des voix peu américaines, et il était trop risqué que Kirk se fasse reconnaître par Jameson, si c'était ce dernier qui s'occupait de la réception des appels.

« -Progen Industry, que puis-je pour vous? dit un homme souriant, au complet impeccable, qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran.

-Bonjour, dit McCoy. Je souhaiterais passer une commande un peu particulière. Mon entreprise aurait besoin d'un certain type d'employé assez rapidement, et nous n'arrivons pas à en trouver des corrects sur le marché. L'un de mes amis, Triangle, m'a dit que vous pourriez sûrement me satisfaire.

-J'en suis convaincu, monsieur! Puis-je vous inviter à venir nous rendre visite, afin de faire votre choix parmi nos produits? Quand vous serait-il possible de passer nous voir?

-Un instant… répondit McCoy en faisant semblant de regarder un agenda imaginaire. Après-demain, dans la matinée? Triangle sera présent pour m'amener jusqu'à chez vous.

-Ce sera parfait, monsieur. Passez une bonne journée!

-Toi aussi, car ce sera sans doute ta dernière, pourri », grommela McCoy après l'arrêt de la communication.

 **A suivre…**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Aïe, encore en retard… désolée, désolée !**

Pour la dixième fois, McCoy essaya de détendre sa cravate, en se demandant comment Scott, à côté de lui, arrivait à respirer avec un noeud coulant autour du cou. Ils venaient d'arriver au secrétariat de Progen Industry, où Triangle, un petit bonhomme chauve au regard sans cesse en mouvement, annonçait à la réceptionniste que M. Kendall et son associé venaient d'arriver.

A la description que Kirk lui en avait faite, ce fut Jameson qui les reçut dans son bureau.

« -Soyez les bienvenus! dit-il avec un chaleureuse poignée de main. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous! Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose?

-Non, merci, jamais pendant les affaires, répondit McCoy d'un air détaché, se demandant _in petto_ comment il venait de réussir à refuser de goûter à l'excellent bourbon qui le narguait sur l'étagère, derrière Jameson.

-Alors, venons-en au fait! Quel type de produit vous intéresserait-il?

-Plutôt de type intellectuel, dit Scott. Et d'un bon niveau. Notre entreprise utilise des outils d'analyse à la pointe de la technologie. Une seule erreur d'appréciation des données reçues, et tout notre travail serait gâché.

-Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, dit Jameson. L'un de nos produits récents répond parfaitement à vos critères. C'est un Vulcain. Assez intelligent pour vous, j'imagine? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

-Sans doute. Mais… comment être sûr qu'il fera ce qu'on lui demande? Je veux dire… Y aura-t-il besoin… de se montrer… persuasif? » demanda Scott le plus calmement possible.

Jameson éclata de rire. Les mains de McCoy se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs, et Scott remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter! dit Jameson. Nous nous servons d'une machine qui reprogramme l'activité cérébrale. Votre produit sera totalement coopératif, quoi que vous lui demandiez. Mais pourquoi ne pas aller voir vous-même à quoi il ressemble?

-Eh bien, allons-y, alors », dit McCoy en se levant, tâchant de faire passer son impatience grandissante pour une simple envie professionnelle de régler une affaire le plus rapidement possible.

Suivant Jameson, ils longèrent un long couloir, également emprunté par quelques scientifiques en blouse blanche. De chaque côté se voyaient des box vitrés, où des personnes de toutes sortes et de tous âges lisaient, se faisaient examiner par un scientifique ou exécutaient des exercices de musculation. McCoy fut frappé par leurs regards sans vie, surtout chez les enfants. Il se consola un peu en pensant qu'il allait bientôt mettre fin à tout cela.

Jameson s'arrêta enfin devant le box V-234, et se tourna vers ses visiteurs avec un air radieux.

« Le voici! N'est-il pas magnifique? »

Puis il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le box, sans remarquer que les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés net, le souffle coupé: vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon blanc, Spock était assis sur son lit, penché sur un livre. Avec un coup au coeur, McCoy réalisa qu'il avait le même regard vide que celui des autres « produits ».

 **A suivre…**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Quand Jameson entra dans le box, Spock se leva vivement et se tint debout, la tête baissée.

« Avance », ordonna Jameson.

Le Vulcain fit quelques pas en avant sans lever la tête.

«Dorénavant, tu obéiras à ces messieurs.»

Spock leva le regard et le posa brièvement sur McCoy et Scott, avant de le fixer à nouveau au sol.

« -Oui, directeur, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Beau spécimen, n'est-ce pas? dit Jameson avec excitation. Il est en parfaite santé, et encore jeune. Et si jamais vous n'avez plus besoin de ses services intellectuels, il est assez vigoureux pour exécuter les tâches physiques les plus rudes. Enlève ta chemise! »

Si Jameson lui avait pointé un paralyseur sur la tempe, Spock n'aurait pas obéi plus vite. Le regard toujours baissé, il ne réagit pas quand Jameson lui tapota l'épaule.

« De beaux muscles, n'est-ce pas? Dures comme l'acier. Et si jamais vous connaissez une femme qui s'ennuie, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, je suis sûr que… »

Sa phrase s'acheva brusquement avec un petit cri étouffé. McCoy venait de lui lancerun coup de son paralyseur en pleine poitrine. Jameson s'effondra au sol.

« Tu as de la chance que les règles de Starfleet interdise de frapper un homme à terre », grogna-t-il en tremblant de colère.

Scott eut un peu plus de présence d'esprit. Il ferma vivement la porte du box pour éviter d'alerte les scientifiques par un bruit suspect, puis sortit son communicateur.

« Capitaine? Vous et les gars du Bureau pouvez lancer l'assaut. On a retrouvé Spock. »

IIIIIIII

« -Jim, dis-leur de me lâcher!

-Sergent, pourquoi avez-vous menotté McCoy?

-Il a commencé à violemment invectiver le suspect dès son réveil, capitaine. Nous avons été forcé de le maîtriser avant qu'il n'en vienne aux mains.

-Vous auriez dû le laisser faire…

-Pardon, monsieur?

-Non, rien. Vous pouvez relâcher mon médecin? Je vais avoir besoin de lui. »

 **A suivre…**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Kirk lutta contre l'envie de tambouriner sur l'un des murs de l'aérolift pour tenter de le faire fonctionner plus vite. Ces dernières heures avaient été une interminable suite d'obligations: son attente forcée dans une navette avec la force armée du Bureau, leur incursion dans les bâtiments de Progen, l'évacuation du personnel et des « produits », son compte-rendu auprès du Haut Commandement de Starfleet… Il avait à peine aperçu Spock, qui lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil sans le reconnaître avant de se laisser docilement emmener par McCoy. Kirk avait réussi à persuader Harper de ramener immédiatement son second sur l'Enterprise, plutôt que de le laisser avec ses compagnons d'infortune.

Les portes de l'aérolift s'ouvrirent enfin. Kirk se rua dehors et arriva en courant dans l'infirmerie. McCoy s'approcha de lui avec un sourire fatigué.

« Où est-il? s'écria Kirk.

-Je lui ai dit de se reposer. Il va bien. Et si on allait discuter dans mon bureau? »

Une fois dans la pièce, McCoy se plaça derrière sa table de travail et désigna une chaise à Kirk, mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'assit.

« Eh bien, Bones »? dit Kirk avec une appréhension visible.

McCoy soupira.

« -Au niveau physique, il est indemne. J'ai juste retrouvé quelques traces de sédatif dans son sang, sûrement celui que Jameson a utilisé pour l'enlever. Pratique: ça enlève quasiment toutes les forces physiques, sans faire perdre conscience. Jameson a dû le verser dans la bière avant de l'offrir à Spock, puis le traîner dehors en disant qu'il avait trop bu. J'ai retrouvé une petite cicatrice à la base de sa nuque, mais ils étaient encore en train d'analyser son ADN. Nous n'avons donc pas de clone sur les bras.

-Et pour le reste? » demanda Kirk.

McCoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il alla chercher deux verres et une bouteille de bourbon, qu'il avait subtilisée dans le bureau de Jameson avant de revenir sur le vaisseau. Il avait conscience que cet acte n'avait été qu'une puérile tentative de vengeance, mais il était heureux de pouvoir se détendre les nerfs avec un bon alcool.

«-Apparemment, Progen utilisait une machine permettant de reprogrammer entièrement le cerveau, dit-il enfin en remplissant les verres. J'ai vérifié ça avec un encéphalographe: aucune zone mémorielle du cerveau de Spock ne s'est allumée quand je lui ai parlé de sa vie avec nous. Il ne se rappelle absolument de rien, à part des bâtiments de Progen.

-Tu penses que ses souvenirs ont été détruits? demanda Kirk d'une voix sourde.

-Je n'en sais rien. Son cerveau est intact. C'est juste qu'il ne fonctionne pas correctement. Si ses souvenirs sont encore là, quelque part, il n'y a aucun moyen d'y accéder. »

Il vida son verre d'un trait, puis fixa son regard sur un coin de mur. Il serrait son verre si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches.

« Et le plus inquiétant, c'est que notre cher Vulcain est devenu obéissant comme un labrador. Bon sang, Jim, je pourrais lui demander de monter sur son lit en chantant « Pick a bale o'cotton » **(1)** , et il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation! »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Kirk se risqua finalement à parler:

« -Et cette machine? Si on comprenait comment elle fonctionne, on pourrait peut-être l'inverser?

-Le Bureau y travaille, répondit McCoy d'un ton amer. Mais il y a peu d'espoir. Vu l'état du cerveau de Spock, je suis sûr que ses souvenirs ont été effacés. Il n'en reste aucune trace.

-Je peux le voir? demanda Kirk presque timidement.

-Si tu te sens capable de le supporter. Je t'emmène. »

En traversant l'infirmerie, Kirk faillit heurter Uhura, qui se hâta de sortir, les yeux baissés. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Spock exécutait l'ordre de McCoy à la lettre: il était allongé sur son lit, les bras le long du corps, les yeux fermés. Mais il semblait ne pas avoir besoin de repos: il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit vivement dès que McCoy s'approcha.

« Voici le capitaine Kirk, qui commande l'Enterprise, dit McCoy. Je vous laisse discuter. »

Tandis que le médecin s'éloignait, Kirk et Spock se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre; mais Spock baissa le regard après quelques secondes.

« Spock, vous avez le droit de regarder les gens, vous savez », dit Kirk avec un soupir.

Spock leva les yeux et les planta à nouveau dans ceux de Kirk. Son regard était si inexpressif que Kirk regretta presque ce qu'il venait de dire.

«-« Spock » est-il donc le nom que vous désirez me donner, capitaine? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je… Enfin, oui, mais… ce n'est pas moi qui… bafouilla Kirk. Euh… Et comment vous sentez-vous?

-Prêt à faire ce que vous souhaitez, capitaine », fut la réponse immédiate.

Kirk se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

«-Alors, dans ce cas, autant ne pas vous laisser mourir d'ennui ici. Ca vous plairait de jeter un oeil au poste scientifique, sur le pont?

-Oui, capitaine », répondit Spock d'un ton neutre, qui ne laissait aucunement entendre si cela lui plaisait ou non.

Il se leva et suivit Kirk vers la sortie.

« -Eh là! cria McCoy depuis son bureau. Où allez-vous comme ça?

-Je me suis dit qu'une mise en situation serait le meilleur des tests », répondit Kirk en disparaissant dans le couloir.

« Alors, comment trouvez-vous cet endroit? »

Avant de répondre, Spock embrassa du regard la grande salle aux multiples consoles, la grande baie vitrée, et les personnes présentes sur le pont, qui avaient suspendu leurs tâches et les regardaient silencieusement. Ses yeux ne firent que frôler Uhura, qui le fixait d'un regard presque suppliant, avant de revenir sur Kirk.

« Quelle tâche souhaitez-vous que j'exécute, capitaine? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Kirk réprima un soupir. Spock semblait avoir oublié les centaines d'heures passées dans cette pièce.

« -Savez-vous comment fonctionnent ces machines? demanda-t-il désespérément.

-Malheureusement non, capitaine.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, M. Chekov va pouvoir vous expliquer le fonctionnement de la console scientifique, n'est-ce pas? dit Kirk en se tournant vers le jeune homme, qui se leva d'un bond.

-Avec plaisirrrrrr, capitaine », répondit-il malgré une tristesse apparente.

Kirk se tourna vers Uhura.

« -Lieutenant, je propose que vous soyez relevée pour les prochaines heures. Et si nous allions boire un café? »

Uhura se leva d'un geste raide et le suivit machinalement vers l'aérolift. En passant devant Spock, elle détourna la tête, mais elle réussit attendre la fermeture des portes avant de fondre en larmes.

« C'est affreux, capitaine, bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Il ne m'a même pas reconnue! Et quand je l'ai tutoyé, il m'a fait remarquer que cette attitude était trop familière… Oh! Quel… »

Le reste de sa phrase devint inintelligible. Kirk hésita un instant, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé. On va tout faire pour que ses souvenirs reviennent. Je suis sûr qu'il existe un moyen. »

 **(1) Chant traditionnel du Mississippi**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

« Quoi de neuf, Bones? »

McCoy s'éloigna de l'écran sur lequel il était penché et s'étira d'un air las.

«-Pas de bonnes nouvelles. En comparant les ondes produites par cette fichue machine et le cerveau de Spock, il semblerait que les zones mémorielles soient complètement mises hors circuit. Impossible de les remettre en marche.

-On dirait que tu parles d'un ordinateur, pas d'un cerveau », remarqua Kirk.

McCoy eut un gloussement fatigué.

« Tu vois une différence entre un ordi et un cerveau vulcain? »

Une idée jaillit soudain dans l'esprit de Kirk.

« A propos de Vulcains, peut-être qu'ils pourraient nous aider? Qui mieux qu'eux savent comment ils fonctionnent? »

McCoy haussa les épaules.

«-Pourquoi pas… Je n'y crois pas trop, mais au moins nous aurons demandé à tous les spécialistes connus.

-Je vais contacter le commandement de Star Fleet, puis lancer le voyage, dit Kirk en se levant. C'est notre dernière chance. »

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kirk commençait à avoir mal au cou. Assis dans son fauteuil, sur le pont, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil à son second, assis en silence derrière lui, au poste scientifique. Spock portait à nouveau son uniforme bleu, et Kirk avait l'étrange impression que tout était revenu à la normale, et qu'ils ne faisaient qu'effectuer une banale mission de routine. Un seul détail lui rappelait la difficulté de la situation: Uhura (qui avait finalement dû reprendre son quart) regardait Spock aussi souvent que lui; et quand son regard se croisait celui du capitaine, Kirk y lisait un désespoir qui lui serrait le coeur.

La voix de Sulu le tira brusquement de ses réflexions:

«-Capitaine, nos capteurs indiquent qu'Alpha-Pegasus produit une éruption solaire qui nous barre la route.

-Nouvel itinéraire, monsieur Sulu, répondit machinalement Kirk.

-Impossible, dit Sulu après quelques instants. Le rayonnement de l'éruption nous a déjà atteint, et… »

Il fut brutalement interrompu par une violente secousse, suivie bientôt d'une deuxième. La lumière vacilla sur le pont, tandis que les lampes d'alarme se mettaient à clignoter.

« Sulu, tirez-nous de là! » cria Kirk, s'agrippant d'une main à son fauteuil tout en lançant l'alerte rouge sur l'ensemble du vaisseau.

Les mains de Sulu volaient sur la console, mais rien ne semblait améliorer la situation. Bientôt, de fins rayons lumineux apparurent sur l'écran, de plus en plus épais et aveuglants.

Kirk venait de décider de lancer l'évacuation générale, quand soudain une silhouette bleue passa devant lui et s'arrêta à côté de Sulu. Les vibrations qui secouaient l'Enterprise l'empêchèrent de bien voir ce qui se passait; mais bientôt, les tressautements disparurent, tandis la lumière diminuait dans la grande baie vitrée. Après quelques instants qui parurent une éternité, Kirk put y voir un énorme globe de feu, qui s'éloignait lentement. Ils avaient échappé au rayonnement.

Son premier réflexe fut d'arrêter l'alerte rouge, et de demander à Scott un compte-rendu des dégâts; puis il se leva, n'osant en croire ses yeux.

Aux côtés de Sulu, c'était Spock qui venait de sauver l'Enterprise.

Mais la respiration de Kirk s'arrêta quand son second se tourna vers lui: la tête basse, le regard éteint, il ressemblait à une bête ayant désobéi, et s'attendant à une punition exemplaire. Quand Kirk s'avança, il sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même, dans un mélange de peur et de résignation, et murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible.

«Excusez-moi, vous pourriez répéter? » demanda Kirk, en s'approchant plus près.

Spock se tassa encore un peu plus, mais dit d'une voix plus forte:

«-J'ai outrepassé mes fonctions. Je demande à être immédiatement mis aux arrêts, comme le demande la loi. »

Kirk soupira. Discuter était apparemment inutile. Il leva la main et prit doucement le bras de Spock. Le Vulcain tressaillit, mais ne bougea pas.

« C'est un peu idiot d'avoir besoin de dire ça, mais mettez-vous en tête que personne sur ce vaisseau ne portera la main sur vous, quoi que vous ayez fait, dit Kirk. Je vous ramène à l'infirmerie. »

 **A suivre…**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont gentiment laissé un commentaire!**

« -C'est impossible.

-Bones…

-Impossible, je te dis! »

McCoy vida d'un trait son verre et reprit sa harangue.

« -Je t'ai dit cent fois que sa mémoire était fichue! Et tu viens me dire que quelque chose lui est revenu? C'est complètement…

-Je me contente de voir les faits, je ne les explique pas, l'interrompit Kirk. Mais depuis le début, tu estimes qu'un cerveau est comme une machine. Ce ne serait pas possible que quelques-uns de ses souvenirs soient revenus, un bref instant, sans forcément passer par son cerveau?

McCoy réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés.

« -Tu veux dire… que les souvenirs n'auraient pas de support physique?

-Ou plutôt, qu'ils sont davantage que leur simple support physique au niveau du cerveau, dit Kirk. Et qu'ils seraient capables de revenir dans des situations critiques, pas en passant par la mémoire, mais par des réflexes de survie, par exemple.

-Dans ce cas, dit pensivement McCoy, cela change toute mon analyse. La zone mémorielle est peut-être seulement inhibée, et pas détruite. »

Il posa son verre et s'assit à son bureau d'un air résolu.

« Je vais demander au Bureau d'amener la machine sur l'Enterprise. Ils ne diront pas non, vu qu'ils ont cherché partout sans rien trouver. Scott et moi allons la disséquer morceau par morceau jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous livre ses secrets. En attendant, essaie de faire quelque chose avec Spock: il refuse de manger ou de dormir. On dirait un gamin se punissant lui-même après une bêtise.»

IIIIIIIII

Quand Kirk arriva près du lit de Spock, le Vulcain était assis le dos au mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur l'extrémité de son lit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au capitaine avant de baisser un peu plus la tête. Kirk réprima un geste d'impatience, et posa sur la table de chevet le plateau qu'il avait amené de la cafétéria avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Généralement, les personnes ne font pas cette tête-là quand elles viennent de sauver des vies », dit-il.

Spock planta son regard dans celui de Kirk.

« Et quelle tête souhaiteriez-vous que je fasse, capitaine? »

Kirk resta silencieux un moment. Ce sens de la répartie, en prenant les expressions au pied de la lettre, était typique de Spock; mais au lieu de l'once d'ironie qu'il avait appris à détecter chez le Vulcain, il ne voyait qu'une docilité complète. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Vous devriez manger quelque chose, Spock. Avez-vous faim? », dit-il en désignant le plateau du menton.

Spock baissa à nouveau la tête avec une expression de honte. Kirk se pencha pour rapprocher son visage de celui de son second.

«-Répondez-moi, Spock. Avez-vous faim?

-Oui, capitaine, répondit le Vulcain d'une voix éteinte.

-Parfait, dit Kirk en se redressant. Eh bien, vous savez quoi? Moi aussi. A nous deux, on va vider ce plateau. Ce sera moins lourd à ramener à la cafétéria. »

IIIIIIII

Un sifflement strident réveilla Kirk en sursaut. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, où il venait de passer la quasi-totalité de son temps avec Spock, mais dans ses quartiers.

La mémoire lui revint brusquement: malgré sa complète docilité, Spock n'avait pas paru très enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner sur le pont, disant qu'il risquait à nouveau de désobéir. Il était donc resté à l'infirmerie, étudiant avec le capitaine diverses données sur le vaisseau et ses précédentes missions, que Kirk lui avait transmises pour l'occuper -et aussi en espérant un peu que cela déclencherait le retour de quelques souvenirs; mais cet effort avait été vain.

Kirk s'était absenté une seule fois, se rendant sur la passerelle pour annoncer leur arrivée au haut conseil vulcain, qui avait enregistré l'information sans aucun commentaire. Au bout de quarante-six heures de veille, McCoy l'avait finalement convaincu d'aller un peu se reposer dans ses quartiers.

« Spock m'obéit aussi bien qu'à toi, avait-il dit. Je te promets de le faire manger, puis dormir après s'être brossé les dents. »

Kirk n'avait pas eu le courage de sourire. Et après tout, il devait donner raison au médecin: si son désir le plus cher était de rester auprès de Spock malgré son état, il avait aussi besoin de souffler un peu.

Un nouveau sifflement le tira de ses réflexions.

«-Kirk, j'écoute, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Jim, tu peux venir? fit la voix de McCoy. Je crois qu'on a trouvé comment inverser la machine. »

 **A suivre…**

 **Je ne posterai certainement pas le prochain chapitre samedi, vu que je me fiancerai ce jour-là :) Mais j'essaierai de le faire le dimanche.**

 **Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir, et beau Noël avec un peu d'avance!**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Kirk entra en hâte dans l'infirmerie. Grâce à quelques réglages de Scott, la machine avait été directement téléportée dans une salle du fond, pour éviter son transport depuis la salle d'énergie. En chemin, le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Spock. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, les yeux ronds: le Vulcain dormait, couché sur le côté, enfoui sous d'épaisses couvertures.

« Quand il a commencé à montrer des signes de fatigue, je lui ai demandé de dormir, dit McCoy à voix basse, en arrivant derrière Kirk. Connaissant son goût pour la vie sous haute température, j'ai amené une pile de couvertures, en lui disant de prendre celles dont il avait besoin. Il n'a pas compris au début, vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre précis. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il s'agissait de le maintenir en forme pour qu'il reste fonctionnel, et ça l'a convaincu. Il semblerait que l'Enterprise soit l'Antarctique pour lui. »

Kirk ne répondit pas, absorbé dans la contemplation de son second. Ses paupières masquaient le regard inexpressif auquel Kirk n'arrivait pas encore à s'habituer. Même dans le sommeil, son attitude n'était pas détendue: il semblait accomplir cette tâche comme les autres, docilement et soigneusement. Kirk détourna soudain le regard, pris de la crainte absurde que Spock ne s'éveille et ne lève les yeux vers lui. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle où était entreposée la machine.

Elle était imposante, mais semblait assez simple dans son utilisation: une couchette dont l'extrémité touchait un haut bloc recouvert de métal luisant, et à côté un cadran avec quelques boutons. Scott essuyait ses mains noircies avec un sourire satisfait.

« -Bonjour, capitaine! Je crois que le toubib et moi méritons une médaille. C'est l'engin le plus sophistiqué que j'ai jamais démonté, mais j'ai fini par comprendre comment ça fonctionnait.

-Et comment inverser ses effets, surtout, ajouta McCoy. Elle est programmée pour envoyer des ondes au niveau du cerveau, pour perturber son activité. Pour se défendre, le cerveau met en place des sortes de barrières. C'est un peu comme s'il se vidait, pour que les ondes ne touchent rien. Forcément, les informations cachées ne sont plus utilisables par le cerveau, mais au moins la personne ne devient pas un légume. Elle est juste très malléable au début: on peut lui dire ce qu'on veut, en l'occurence qu'elle doit se conduire comme un esclave obéissant, et l'information s'imprime dans le cerveau comme dans du beurre.

-Si j'ai bien compris, dit Kirk, vous avez réussi à modifier les ondes pour qu'elles stimulent les zones inhibées? Mais comment être sûr que ça va marcher?

-Pas moyen de savoir, dit McCoy en haussant les épaules. Mais Scott et moi avons étudié en détail le fonctionnement de la machine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'y arriverait pas.

-De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de s'en assurer », dit Kirk en retournant dans l'infirmerie.

Il n'eut pas le courage de réveiller Spock: l'imaginer se lever d'un coup, luttant contre les derniers effets du sommeil, et demander immédiatement à quels ordres il devait obéir, était au-dessus des forces de Kirk.

Il trouva finalement la solution: il saisit une tablette et s'allongea sur le lit voisin. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, durant lesquelles il s'efforça d'étudier des rapports, Spock remua enfin en battant des paupières. Aussitôt, Kirk posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, offrant l'innocent spectacle d'un capitaine endormi en plein travail. Il y eut un froissement de tissu, puis sa tablette fut doucement retiré de ses mains. Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose était déposée sur la table de chevet.

Kirk s'obligea à compter lentement jusqu'à cent, puis se redressa lentement sur son lit avec un bâillement. Spock, assis en face de lui avec sa propre tablette, le fixait de son étrange regard vide.

«-Salut, Spock! dit Kirk en agitant la main. Bien dormi?

-Je suis totalement opérationnel, capitaine », répondit le Vulcain.

Kirk réprima l'envie de rouler les yeux et se leva d'un bond, oubliant qu'il était censé se réveiller à l'instant.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, dit-il, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Vous venez? »

Spock le suivit docilement; mais dès qu'il entra dans la pièce où était la machine, il s'arrêta net, soudain agité de tremblements et le souffle court.

« -Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Kirk.

-Je ne sais pas, capitaine, murmura Spock.»

McCoy passa rapidement un triporteur devant lui.

«-Pic d'adrénaline et de cortisol, tachycardie, sudation… tous les signes d'un stress important, Jim. Spock, pourriez-vous décrire votre état d'esprit?

-Une… réticence, tout à fait inexplicable et condamnable, articula Spock avec difficulté. Une peur irrationnelle, la conviction instinctive d'un danger, sans aucune preuve formelle.

-Peut-être comme un mauvais souvenir, que vous auriez du mal à voir nettement? dit doucement Kirk.

-Possible, capitaine », répondit Spock.

Fidèle à son obéissance, il finit par faire quelques pas hésitants vers la machine. Sa respiration précipitée résonnait sourdement dans la pièce. Kirk soupira et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre. Il faut me croire. S'il vous plaît, il faudrait vous allongerlà. »

Par ce qui sembla être un terrible effort de volonté, Spock s'avança encore et s'étendit sur la couchette, la main de Kirk toujours sur son épaule. Son visage était parfaitement impassible, mais ses yeux, fixés sur le plafond, brillaient d'une panique difficilement maîtrisée. Saisi de pitié, le capitaine continua à lui parler à voix basse, le plus calmement possible, tandis que McCoy posait des électrodes sur sa tête et son cou, rapidement, mais sans brusquerie. Quand il eut fini, le médecin ne perdit pas de temps. Il se pencha sur le cadran et enclencha quelques boutons. La machine commença à émettre un bourdonnement sourd.

« C'est prêt, dit McCoy sans lever le regard. Recule, Jim. »

Avec réticence, Kirk lâcha le bras de Spock. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, puis Spock eut un violent sursaut avant de fermer les yeux.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, dit McCoy sans quitter le cadran des yeux. C'était juste l'effet de surprise. A présent, c'est comme s'il dormait.

-Et après, Bones? demanda Kirk.

-Il est probable qu'il ne se souvienne pas du tout de ces derniers jours. Sa mémoire va le faire remonter à la dernière fois où la machine a agi sur lui.

-Alors, il va se réveiller en se pensant entouré d'ennemis, dit Kirk en fronçant les sourcils. Même si nous lui disons ce qui s'est passé, il y a peu de chances qu'il nous croit. Il pensera que la machine lui donne des hallucinations.

-Sans doute, dit McCoy en se dirigeant vers l'intercom. C'est pour ça qu'il faut mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté. Lieutenant Uhura? Ici le docteur McCoy. Pourriez-vous descendre à l'infirmerie sans tarder, s'il vous plaît? »

 **A suivre….**

 **Belle année à tous, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et de belles lectures !**


	11. Chapitre 11-Epilogue

**Chapitre 11**

Pendant une longue demi-heure, Kirk, McCoy et Uhura attendirent en regardant silencieusement, et avec un peu d'appréhension, la forme inerte du Vulcain. Enfin, McCoy, qui jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil au cadran de la machine, annonça:

« Encore un minute, et il va se réveiller. Non, restez en arrière! dit-il à Uhura qui s'avançait vivement. On va d'abord voir dans quel état il se trouve. »

Spock commença à remuer et à battre des paupières. Quand enfin la machine se tut, il ouvrit les yeux, et se leva d'un bond. Son regard fit des allers-retours entre les personnes présentes, tandis qu'il reculait dans un coin, les muscles tendus, prêt au combat.

« Tout va bien, Spock, dit Kirk en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. On vous a ramené sur l'Enterprise. »

Spock ne répondit pas, mais une lueur inquiétante brillait dans ses yeux. Kirk se demandait comment agir à présent, quand soudain Uhura s'élança en avant. Avant que personne n'ait pu effectuer le moindre mouvement, elle serrait Spock contre elle, murmurant des paroles que lui seul pouvait entendre.

Quand enfin son visage s'adoucit, et qu'il rendit son étreinte à Uhura, un grand poids disparut enfin de la poitrine de Kirk.

 **FIN**

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu! Je voulais écrire un épilogue un peu semblable à la fin des épisodes de la série (Kirk, McCoy et Spock sur la passerelle, à se lancer quelques plaisanteries), mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée satisfaisante à écrire. Si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me les suggérer, et je me ferai un plaisir de les mettre en scène!**

 **A présent, je vais me remettre à écrire sur le fandom du Seigneur des Anneaux, avec la troisième partie de ma ship Lothiriel/Eomer. Mais j'ai déjà des idées pour revenir écrire sur Star Trek, alors à bientôt )**


End file.
